Habibah
by xXHoly QueenXx
Summary: ¿Por qué estaba ella allí? ¡Se suponía que esa clase de espíritus no debían de involucrarse en los conflictos de los espíritus del hombre de la luna! ¿Qué le ha hecho a Jamie? Lo más importante: ¿Cómo ganarían la batalla?


**Rise of the guardians no me pertenece.**

 **Tampoco la imagen**

Las cosas no siempre salían como uno quería, pero el simple hecho de tener a su amante y a Jamie Bennet frente a él completamente indefenso y convertido en un títere era muy cercano a lo que el Coco, mejor conocido como Pitch Black, había deseado los últimos 9 años.

Frente a él, la muchacha incluso más vieja que él, terminaba de formar un escorpión dorado que inmediatamente fue invadido por una luz rosada. Y cuando planeaba pararse tuvo la ayuda de su ahora momia.

No podía esperar para ver la reacción de los estúpidos guardianes.

-Espero que estés contento con esto.

Pero, ¡Upps! Se le había olvidado que su compañera seguía ahí, y por el que tono que había usado estaba seguro que se encontraba realmente molesta. Todavía le daba la espalda, dándole la sensación que no quería verlo ni en pintura, ya que un segundo después, recibió la ahora vacía mirada del adolescente.

-¡Oh, _Habibah,_ querida! No estás molesta, ¿Oh si?

Oyó como esta gruñía antes de guardar el curioso objeto en algún lugar de su infinita túnica y comenzaba a ser seguida por el chico, provocando cierta molestia.

-Padre se enfadara conmigo.

-Creí que querías acabar con-

-¡Planeo hacerlo! Pero, ¿Cómo esperas que esté lista para tomar sus deberes si acabo de robar el alma de un chico por capricho tuyo?

Si, estaba profundamente molesta.

Se apresuró sobre las sombras para transportarse frente a ella, encontrándose con la sorpresa de que se había transportado frente al castaño.

-Dile a tu guardia que se aparte.

-No tengo ganas de ver tu tonto rostro.

Y sin embargo, había vuelto a comprobar que ser el amante de un espíritu encerrado en un cuerpo de una joven de 15 años tenía desventajas por igual, era temperamental, insegura, infantil y mandona, lo cuál le resultó irónico siendo un espíritu que prefería trabajar solo.

-Prometo que en cuanto todo esto termine podrás liberar su alma.

Pasaron unos largos segundos de silencio antes de que el castaño se quitara de enmedio. La muchacha tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y la vista un poco llorosa.

-¡Eso es lo que tú no entiendes! ¡No puedo hacerlo!.- _Habibah,_ seguía negándose a bajar el tono de su voz.- ¡Solo Osiris puede hacerlo! Esperas que, yo, la hija de Anubis, vaya y me presente como si nada y le diga _"Hey, qué tal. Mira, le robé el arma a este chico para que el Rey de las Pesadillas se adueñara del mundo, pero, ¿Sabes qué? Se me ha pasado el mes para regresar su alma, así que ahora corrige mi desastre"_

Asintió, acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas.

Habibah había sido una figura importante entre los egipcios, desde la creación de la civilización hasta su término. Los había visto crecer y desarrollarse y los había hecho caer por cómo se dirigían mediante torturas y malos tratos impuestos por una jerarquía social.

Nacida sin poseer nunca ninguna clase de vida, se había convertido en una muchacha hermosa antes de que su cuerpo decidiese que había madurado lo suficiente para contener sin problemas los poderes y responsabilidades que le habían sido concedidos. Deteniéndose 15 años después.

Comparándola con Jack, la chica poseía una estatura menor. Tenía el cabello color azabache y ojos grises y apagados, piel un poco tostada, y unas cuantas cuentas doradas separaban pequeños mechones de cabello.

Su cuerpo, como y fue mencionado anteriormente, era el de una chica de 15 años promedio, con la clara diferencia de que había algunas partes como antebrazos y rodillas donde sus huesos se pegaban tanto a su piel que parecía en cualquier momento esta desaparecería.

-Bueno, tal vez tengas razón con que no es conveniente que llegues tan ala ligera con el dios de la resurrección, Pero podrías tomar su lugar por igual.

El rostro de la chica se desfiguró con horror al entender que era lo que le estaba proponiendo. Negando con la cabeza y dando unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás al tiempo que la silenciosa momia de Jaime cuidaba de los peligros que pudiesen estar cerca de su reina.

-¡¿Estás demente?! ¡¿Acaso no te imaginas el castigo por derrocar a un Dios?!

-Sin embargo, piensas aniquilar a Anubis.

-¡Son cosas diferentes!.- De haber sido humana, seguramente la chica se hubiese muerto con todo el estrés que tenía con tan solo haber pensado en considerar esa opción.- ¡Soy la hija de Anubis! Tengo el _derecho_ de hacerlo. ¡Padre Rá no perdonará que toque a ninguno de los otros!

Suspiró sintiéndose como nuevo, la semidiosa delante de él estaba congelándome del miedo ante unas insignificantes palabras que había soltado. La ventaja de todo esto, era el gran miedo que esta sentía, el cuál se multiplicaba al ser tan _importante_ En el plano.

-Bueno, lo siento.-Se acercó y abrazó el tembloroso cuerpo de la chica, sintiendo al instante el desagrado del castigo que significaba tocar a alguno de los otros Dioses, el cuál le fue visible por unos pocos segundos.- Haré lo posible para lograr mi objetivo antes de tu tiempo limite, ¿De acuerdo?

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio incómodo, en los que tuvo que soportar la falta de respiración de la muchacha, sus constantes temblores y la ardiente mirada del adolescente en su espalda.

-De acuerdo

Había dejado de llorar, lo cual le alegró en sobremanera aunque la fuerza que había tenido poco a poco iba desvaneciéndose.

La chica se separó de su abrazo y comenzó a caminar con la frente en alto como le era costumbre. Siendo seguida por Jaime y Pitch unos cuantos pasos por detrás.

 **En otro lado**

Por otro lado, Jack y los demás guardianes no podían dejar de gritarse los unos a los otros por haberse descuidado del "viejo y acabado Pitch"

Los "niños" (En realidad ya adolescentes) con quien jugaba Jack todo los días no podían dejar de ver esa escena perplejos, si bien les habían relatado la vez que el conejo de pascua rechazó a su congelado amigo conllevando así a qué todo el grupo le diese la espalda, jamás creyeron que vivirían para ello en persona.

Se habían despertado todos muy alegres en casa de uno de sus amigos de la preparatoria, después de una fiesta que había ofrecido el chico durante la ausencia de su madre (Porqué ahora que ya no tenía regalos que pedirle a Santa no le preocupada ser un niño travieso y seguir los pasos que hubiese seguido su mejor amigo) Para darse cuenta que el único desaparecido de todos los que habían ido, era Jamie. Lo buscaron por todos lados sin ningún resultado positivo hasta que decidieron que era turno de los guardianes de darles apoyo.

Sin embargo, al no tener idea de en donde buscarlo o teniendo ideas muy ridículas habían comenzado a discutir entre ellos mismos, dejándolos fuera de los asuntos de adultos.

-¡Es todo culpa de Jack! ¡El lo vio anoche, debió haberle dicho que no fuese a la fiesta!

-¡Ah, si! ¡Y el pobre Jack iba a tener que quedarse a cuidarlo toda la noche porqué se trata de Pitch, ¡¿No?! ¡¿Por qué no te quedaste a cuidarlo tú?! El invierno comienza y Jack debe ir a repartirnos, y Sandy y yo trabajamos todos los días. ¡No somos unos holgazanes conlleva ustedes!

-¡Hada!.- Gritó esta vez Santa.- ¡No es nuestra culpa que nuestra festividades sean tan importantes que no puedan llevarse a cabo a diario!

-¡Y no es su culpa que se den tanta importancia ustedes dos!

-¡Sandman ni siquiera está hablando!

-¡Es que a diferencia de cierta hada, el no molesta!

-¡Jaime!

Detuvieron su pelea al escuchar el nombre de su principal preocupación volteando a ver que el castaño se acercaba caminado a ello con paso lento.

-¡Jaime! ¿En dónde estabas? Nos tenías muy preocupados.

Se reunieron todos a su alrededor, el chico se veía cansado, como si sé hubiese pasado toda la noche repasando para él examen de la universidad.

-Jaime… ¿Estás bien?

- _Déjame decirte algo, Frost.-_ Los guardianes se pusieron alertas al oír la voz de su peor enemigo al tiempo que a los chicos se les erizaba la piel.- _El no contestara._

-¡Sal de donde quiera que estés, Pitch!

-No hace falta gritar, estoy justo aquí.

Dieron rápidamente la vuelta, viendo como el Coco abrazaba descaradamente por los hombros a Jaime sin que este se alejara o hiciera algo más que mirarlo.

-No contestará, a menos que se le ordene hacerlo por su reina.

Los guardianes se lanzaron rápidamente a atacarlo, siendo que cada una de las agresiones lograron acertar en el espíritu que no se movía ni se veía con la intención de hacerlo, hasta que lo derribaron y Norte le colocó su espada en el cuello de este.

-¡¿Qué le has hecho a Jaime?! ¡Deja que hable!

-Esa porquería no podría darme órdenes.-Se sorprendieron al ver como su niño Jaime liberaba al coco de todas las armas y lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

-¿Q-quién te hizo esto?

-Esa vendría siendo yo.

Se voltearon, para encontrarse con lo que sería la representación de la muerte. Aunque extrañamente poseía una voz femenina.

-¡¿Quién eres tú?! ¡¿Qué le hiciste a Jaime?!.- Jack estaba sumamente enfadado, tanto que apunto hacia la muerte.

-Oh, pero sí tú me conoces bien.-Soltó una risilla.- O será que… ¿Ya te olvidaste de mi?

Un fuerte dolor de cabeza le invadió, algo completamente extraño puesto que era un espíritu. Y como si varios pensamientos quisieran invadir su mente se quedó paralizado, sin responder.

-Si, me olvidaste.- Suspiró resignada antes de continuar.- Pueden investigar sobre mi si quieren, mi nombre es _Habibah_ y respondiendo a tu anterior pregunta… Solo tomé su alma.

Y con una macabra risa abandonó el lugar. Se giraron de inmediato, pero para ese entonces ni Pitch ni Jaime seguían en ese lugar.

¿Quién demonios era _Habibah_?

 _ **Hola hola.**_

 _ **He decidido pasarme por aquí con este nuevo proyecto :3 que sinceramente espero les haya llamado aunque sea un poco la atención.**_

 _ **Si les gustó, favor de dejar un review :D o al menos agregarlo a Favs o Follows :,3**_

 _ **¡Nos estamos leyendo!**_


End file.
